


Perfect Day: A "Hunger Games Highlights Showcase" Trailer

by heidi



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, The Capitol wants you to see all the Katniss/Peeta, Video, the only violence in this work is from the film itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Suzanne Collins wrote in <i>The Hunger Games</i>: There's this sort of upbeat soundtrack playing under it that makes it twice as awful because, of course, almost everyone on-screen is dead... A fanvid set to Hoku's "Perfect Day".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Day: A "Hunger Games Highlights Showcase" Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hllangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/gifts).



As Suzanne Collins wrote in The Hunger Games:

> "...On Victor's Night...they replay the highlights of the Games on a screen over the stage where we did our interviews. The winner sits in a place of honor...  
> There's this sort of upbeat soundtrack playing under it that makes it twice as awful because, of course, almost everyone on-screen is dead...  
> Whoever puts together the highlights has to choose what sort of story to tell. This year, for the first time, they tell a love story...."

Perhaps the Highlights editors use classical music from Panem's past as that upbeat soundtrack for the Highlights and the trailers that would air in the days and hours before Victor's Night. 

**Author's Note:**

> The premise behind this vid, which has been in my head since I saw the film for the first time last March, is that the "Highlights Show" producers (a) use "classic" songs from Panem's past during the Highlights show, and (b) make trailers that air while the Victor is recuperating, in the days before the actual Highlights show. So this vid is meant to be one of those trailers, and it's set to Hoku's Perfect Day, which I coincidentally listened to on the way home from seeing the film the first time. 
> 
> And it's also on my [Tumblr](http://heidi8.tumblr.com/post/43572065102/perfect-day-a-hunger-games-highlights-showcase).


End file.
